


You Near Me

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, I love them so much, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oneshot, Rated T To Be Safe, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, closeness, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He took his hands in hers, looking into her magical blue eyes, almost losing himself. But he got a second kiss, it was just as quick as the first one, but satisfied a hunger in the man. Nathalie let out a small laugh, and Gabriel though that he was going to melt away over how sweet she sounded.“Gabriel, you’re blushing.”





	You Near Me

Gabriel held Nathalie close to his chest, pressing a kiss onto her lips, sweet and tender, and a bit slow, but the woman immediately was under his spell. Once they parted, he saw the shy smile on her face, along with that red blush of her, and Gabriel almost stopped in the middle of everything, her beauty entangling him, almost so that he forgot about anything else. She was sweet, gorgeous and… perfect, and all he wanted was another kiss, just for a second, he wanted her close.

He took his hands in hers, looking into her magical blue eyes, almost losing himself. But he got a second kiss, it was just as quick as the first one, but satisfied a hunger in the man. Nathalie let out a small laugh, and Gabriel though that he was going to melt away over how sweet she sounded.

“Gabriel, you’re blushing.”

“Well, ehm… you are rather intoxicating, so beautiful Nathalie.”

“Gabriel…”

“I really mean it, I never thought I would love someone the way I love you, but I do. You’re so important to me, Nathalie. I know I’ve said it countless of times, but I want you to know it. I love you.”

Nathalie leaned even closer, letting go of Gabriel’s hands, to instead embrace him tightly, her head leaning over his shoulder. The moment she felt Gabriel’s hands touch her own back gently, a smile grew on her face. She was so close to him, near him like only a lover could be. She wasn’t just close by distance, but in mind. She knew Gabriel well, he trusted her with his secrets, and she did the same. This closeness was something else, it was intimate, even though they weren’t pressed to each other, bare skin on skin, the two become one, this was so much more. This feeling was, vulnerable, and filled with trust.

They stood there for a while, embracing each other in silence, until Nathalie slowly moved her head, gazing into Gabriel’s eyes.

“Please, kiss me again.”

“As many times as you want too, my love.”


End file.
